Déjà vu
by Kohaku-sempai
Summary: The Host Club is having their annual poetry slam when Umehito Nekozawa decides to join in with a dark entry of his own. R&R if you want more chapters.


~~The Theatrical Equivalent to an Overture~~

"How should I start this?" she pondered, pen in one hand, puppet in the other, and a blank piece of paper staring up from the desk.

"Once upon a midnight dreary...," she wrote. "No! Too Edgar Allen Poe." The line was crossed out.

"To be Nekozawa or not to be Nekozawa, that was the question." That was also eradicated from the paper which was promptly crumpled up and tossed over the shoulder.

"Writing and introduction is harder than I thought...," thought the girl who had many a crumpled paper behind her now.

"What would you write Berezenoff?" she asked the puppet that resided on her left hand. Alas, it said nothing for it was, in fact, a puppet.

"Maybe if I had a cloak I would get more into character," thought she while staring at the lonely pile of black cloth next to an even lonelier sewing machine.

"If things keep going this way I'll never have my introduction done!" The girl clinched her fist tightly together before lying her head down on her desk in anguish.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head which she swiftly lifted from the surface of the desk.

"It's so crazy it just might work!" she cried as her pen raced across the surface of the next page in her notebook, just as Light wrote across the pages of his Death Note.

"At last! My first chapter is finished!" she exclaimed with joy as she swiveled around in her desk chair. "Now I shall share this with the world! Well, more like the community, but that's close enough," said the girl as she booted up her computer and logged into the Internet. "Finally, Kohaku-sempai shall post her first, well written, fanfiction! Huzzah!! ...Oh crap!! I need to think of a title!"

And now on to our feature presentation.

************************************************

"As night time fades and morning comes,

I hide away, far from the sun.

With daylight comes the misery

Of getting the life sucked out of me.

In candle light I make my plight,

In cloaks I think I'll do alright.

No hurt or harm can come to me

When darkness is my company."

All eyes were wide with shock as the Host Club's annual Poetry Slam came to a halt with the recital of Nekozawa-sempai's poem. Many frightened whimpers could be heard across Music Room 3 coming from regular customers and visitors alike. Tamaki had a shocked and frightened look upon his face as he usually did when faced with problems dealing with the Black Magic Club president.

"Tono," Kaoru whispered, "it was your idea to invite him."

"So you," Hikaru whispered, "should be the one to say something to him about his creepy poetry."

"No way!" Tamaki retorted. "He scares me too!"

"When all are sleeping and all are dead..." began Nekozawa's next poem before Haruhi interrupted him.

"Nekozawa-sempai, I think that Sashimi is-" Haruhi started.

"It's Kirimi!" He cried loudly, correcting her mistake.

"I think that Kirimi is scared by your poetry."

"Kirimi?"

Nekozawa turned to look around for his sister in the room he had previously darkened. Off in a corner he could see her two little ponytails. Her face was scrunched up and her eyes filled with tears before she let out a loud wail and fled from the room.

"KIRIMIIII!!" He cried after her, but she kept running. He slumped to the ground in agony.

"I don't know why she doesn't like the darkness," said Nekozawa sorrowfully. "Every night, I ask the almighty Berezenoff to open her heart and join the dark side. I've even made a voodoo doll of her worshiping the darkness, but nothing has happened yet." The Hosts stared in awe, and not the good kind of awe either. "I asked the goddess of light to surrender Kirimi's soul to Berezenoff, but she has not responded to my pleas. Am I doing something wrong?"

"I don't think it's her you should be worrying about," Kaoru said.

Suddenly, a laugh could be heard that seemed to be coming from everywhere. Up from the ground rose Renge and her high-powered motor lift.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho~~~!" Renge laughed.

"Not again," Hikaru mumbled.

"Have you completely forgotten your ouji-sama training, Nekozawa-sempai?"

"No but," he looked up, "how do you expect me to give up the darkness?" A giant paper fan, wielded by Renge, came down on his head.

"I don't, but you shouldn't try to make your sister like the darkness. THA~T'S *thwack* NO~T *thwack* RI~~~GHT *twackthwacktwack*!!!!!" She then switched on the lights which made Nekozawa shriek and rush back to his darkened club room, which was right off of the unused Music Room 3 that the Host Club occupied, to recover.

"What is this, 'National Beat-up Nekozawa-sempai Day'?" Haruhi inquired.

"Bwaa! Poor Neko-chan!" Hani-sempai wiped away his tears and hugged Usa-chan. Mori nodded in agreement.

"This seems more like a reenactment of episode 11 with a twist," Kyouya iterated.

"What have you done?!" Tamaki screamed. "We'll all be cursed!! Once I was taking a test and-"

"You told that story already," said Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru in unison.

"Well, it's true!"

Nekozawa stuck his head out the door that was shrouded in darkness.

"You want curses? We at the Black Magic club are having a special today. If you join our club you get a free Berezenoff voodoo doll. Ku ku ku ku..."

"You said that last time," complained Hikaru.

"This is the worst fanfiction ever," added Kaoru.

***********************

To be continued?

Random Reader #1: I hope not...¬_¬

Kohaku-sempai: Eh heh...


End file.
